


Forgiveness

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Depression, F/M, Fairies, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kissing, Long Shot, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Sexual Content, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Months after their lives crashed around them, Eclipse and Megatron have still not made strides when it came to touch.  His touch, which she once loved dearly, had become something she was conflicted about after the court sessions.But now Eclipse realizes that for their progress of reconciling, she has to figure out just what it is that she wants from her husband and what it is that she is missing.





	

 

Eclipse didn't want to disturb her husband, but she was too deep into thought to sleep peacefully.

 

All she could think about her king, his back turned to her as he gave her the space and comfort she needed to sleep peacefully.  It had been so many weeks and months since she had returned to sleep with him in their bed, but he had done nothing.  He did not try to touch her or hold her.  He merely stayed on his side of the bed, keeping his body away from hers.

 

It was all she could think about.  After what had happened in their first year as husband and wife... and what she had nearly done, King Megatron was not the same as he was before.

 

In court, at dinner, even when visiting their advisors: Megatron refused to touch her except for when it was the utmost formality.  And even then his touch barely held her.  It was as if her touch burned him.

 

She couldn't stand it.  The loss of Megatron's fingers and hands.  She... She missed it when he held her hand tight in his as they greeted the kingdom.  As he held her close while they danced at the balls.  As he squeezed her hand every time before they... before they went to court.  And when he embraced her, as if to squeeze the very life out of her, while he made love to her in their bed.

 

Eclipse had thought she hated the touch.  The touch of the demon who had made her suffer, who had forced her to become a toy for his court and his own pleasure.

 

...But she knew that wasn't true.  Megatron had never seen her as a plaything.  He had loved her, loved her more than any other being in existence.  He gave her everything she could ever ask for: power, jewels, spoils, exotic food, parties, anything, anything she could have ever imagined. He only wanted her to feel loved. It was the same with the court. That... Those sessions were only to show her their utter devotion and respect. Nothing less than that. Everything Megatron did, it was make her feel loved.

 

And now he was suffering from his deeds due to her ignorance. 

 

She was in the middle of counting the cracks on the ceiling again when she finally turned to her side towards her king.  Even though it was the warm season, Megatron was wearing nightwear that covered most of his body.  It was as if he was trying to put as many barriers as possible between them.  Almost as if he thought more layers between them would protect her.

 

But it was killing him.  Even Eclipse could see how much all of this was hurting him.  And she knew much of it even without having to see it.

 

Megatron tried to keep it from her.  The irritability, the depression... she knew he tried to hide the amount of drinking he was doing recently, often out of her sight.  But she could smell it on his breath.  And she could see that he would do this almost every night before he came to bed, getting drunk enough to fall asleep quickly once he laid down.

 

She couldn't let him do this, but she couldn't stop him either.

 

What could she do?

 

Eclipse felt so powerless.  So powerless and so cold.  Just... she just wanted to feel him.  She just wanted to feel her husband's touch on her.  Holding her, kissing her, making her feel safe.

 

She didn't care if he never wanted to have sex with her again.  She didn't care... even if she missed it when he made love to her.  When she felt like the most important person in the world.

 

All she wanted... all she wanted was to feel his hand in hers again.

 

It was selfish.  And maybe Megatron did not want to touch her.  But she did.  She needed to feel his skin against hers, even if it was only a finger.

 

Swallowing back her fear, Eclipse slowly began to shuffle her body across the bed to Megatron's sleeping form.  Every time her body hit the mattress with each shuffle, it was as if her husband was about to wake up.  Her heart would only stop beating once his breath continued its soft, even pace.

 

After... she wasn't sure how long it took her, but she finally laid just a few inches from her husband's back.  She had gotten this far, but the Queen wasn't sure what to do now that she was here.

 

Perhaps... maybe just one touch.  Perhaps she could just rest her hand on his arm for a bit.  Until he showed signs of not liking it.  Yes, that would be fine.  She would only put a hand on his arm.  It would only be for a few minutes, just until she felt better, and then she would pull away and pretend like it never happen.  Megatron wouldn't have to know.  He wouldn't have to feel anything from her selfishness.

 

Slowly, she reached out her hand until it hovered over his arm.  This was simple.  Just lay it down gently and that would be that.  Just slowly, slowly bring it down and-

 

His shoulders jumped.  His back straightened tight, his breath hitched.

 

She had only just laid her hand on his arm and she had just woken her husband up.

 

He didn't say anything.  And she didn't either.  They just stayed there, stopped in time.  Her hand on his arm as they laid in bed next to each other, but not together.

 

This was the closest they had been together ever since she had taken that blade to her wrists.

 

Eclipse didn't know how water had gotten into her eyes, but she could feel them trickling down her cheek when Megatron, her hand still on his arm, turned slowly to face her.

 

... Never had she seen a demon who looked like this.  Every demon she had ever met was either a proud and confident or devious and maniacal.  But never like this.  Never so... lost, caught off-guard, confused-

 

...Afraid.

 

Out of all the words she rolled through her thoughts trying to figure out what she was seeing in her husband, she had never thought she would think of afraid and her husband in the same sentence.  But it was here. Right here in front of her very eyes.

 

Megatron, afraid, laying there under her hand like a mouse caught under a cat's paw.

 

It was at his body starting to shake under her hand that her tears began to fall harder, her throat burning as she closed her eyes and tried to pull away-

 

If it weren't for the fingers that put themselves over her own fingers.

 

Eclipse blinked more tears out of her eyes when she looked into his own eyes before watching them look down at their touching skin.

 

He was warm.  She had always thought that her husband ran warmer than the other demons.  Even before the court sessions, the demons she had met and hugged and greeted always felt cold to the touch.  Their hands and lips on her knuckles and cheeks always sparked cold and hard against her warm skin.  The fairies weren't like that.  Fairies had light, warm, and affectionate touches.

 

But Megatron... like his fingers were now... he burned.  His touch burned her, sending cascading fire through her hands and arms and body.  

 

It was hard to stop the tears now.  She cried and cried, sobbing into her arm as she gripped his arm tighter, only loosening it when he turned over to his other side to face her, his hand now holding hers.

 

She couldn't believe it.  She was touching him.  She was holding his hand...

 

Eclipse was so overcome with relief and so many other emotions that she just about jumped off the mattress to hug him tightly.

 

It became apparent that this may have been a rather blundering move.  In his arms, Eclipse quickly realized how tense and paralyzed he was at the touch.  Thoughts rushed through her head like wildfire, condemning her for being so stupid, thinking she could just throw herself into his arms after destroying his spirit when she tried to cut open her open wrists not months before.  How she had betrayed his trust by not telling him her agony of not understanding why the court sessions were what they were.  How she had put him in this place where he feared to touch her as if he would burn her should they touch.

 

But even as his arms hovered over her body, she couldn't... She wanted to pull back and apologize.  Beg him not to hate her.  Please don't hate her for being a coward and a fool who couldn't trust her own-

 

She had no warning when his hands grab her arms and pulled her up into a kiss.

 

Hot.  Hot, hot, he was burning up.  She was melting under his touch.  Primus, he was burning her up.  She was fire, on fire, so hot-

 

Eclipse let the heat overtake her as their kiss became more passionate.  She could feel his tongue in her mouth as his hands began to pull at her nightgown.  That was when she regained feeling in her own arms and realized her own hands were grabbing and ripping at his night shirt.

 

Oh Primus, she was... so very desperate to touch more skin.

 

Her gown had been pulled off her rather quickly.  He was pushing her down onto the bed, his own bare chest on hers.  Primus, Megatron was so warm.  She was already holding him, but she wanted him closer, closer...

 

She wasn't sure how she had breathing all this time, but his lips and teeth were at her cheek, jaw, neck, lower, lower-! Oh Primus, when was the last time he had touched her breasts.

 

So neglected they had been.  And then he went down further and then she was burning up on the inside.  So fast, too fast, too much.  More, she wanted him more.  Eclipse just wanted to bury her hands into his hair and press him deep inside of her until she-

 

Her orgasm came hard and fast, nearly whiting her out into unconsciousness until she felt his hand grabbing the one in his hair hard, holding her close, pushing him deeper to lap up every drop in her and leave a slick mess behind.

 

It didn't register to her what he was doing until he pulled up, shucked his pants quickly, and crawled between her legs.  The thought of what they were doing had only just processed when he stopped and looked down at her, his hand still holding hers.

 

Megatron didn't need words.  Nor did he need to make any motion.  Eclipse knew what he was doing.  His eyes were showing everything.  All he wanted and craved and loved and how she was the one with all the power over him despite his absolute control over her body at this point.

 

"... Please~" Her voice was wispy, small and sounding almost out of breath.  But to Megatron, it must have been more deafening than a war cry.

 

Her head was thrown back as he surged into her body.  It had been so long... so long, too long.  It was big and it stung a little, but he was pushing in and out and filling her up.  His hand still held her as his other pulled her head up into a deep kiss.

 

She couldn't last long.  She couldn't- Just something more-!

 

When his hand came down to rub her sore clit, Eclipse screamed as her second orgasm crashed around her.  It was like burning molten fire was cascading through her body as she felt his every breath and pant against her as he brought himself to orgasm as well.

 

The burning inside of her still simmered as she panted, Megatron barely holding himself off her, the molten fire inside her turning to metal and making her limbs feel like lead.

 

Eclipse tried to find words, but her husband's blissful look stopped her when he came up to kiss her again.  He was still inside her.  Still pressed deep inside her as they kissed and kissed.

 

Time became disjointed for her as she simply reveled in his touch.  Kissing and caressing before he began to claim her body once more when his cock became hard inside her wet pussy again.  Primus, feeling it grow bigger as it spread her walls had nearly caused her to cum again.

 

Two times had been enough for them.  After so long without touching, they could do little after he filled her up again except collapse into the sheets.  Megatron pulled out, but didn't let her pull away as he kept their sticky bodies close.  It was as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let her go.

 

But she wouldn't, Eclipse thought as she fell in slumber.  She wouldn't disappear.

 

She wanted to stay with him.  By his side always.

 

Where she wanted to be more than anything else.

 

END


End file.
